


A Meme In Lego

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [13]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Legos, M/M, McDonald's, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: What it says on the tin.  The McDonald's meme with Star Wars lego.





	A Meme In Lego

  


**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a zine last year and completely forgot to post after the zine's expiration. Then kdaz was having an existential crisis, and I poked around to see what I might have on hand that I hadn't yet posted... And here you go.
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/187420254240/this-ancient-meme-is-dedicated-to-kdazrael-in)
> 
> [My Kylux Lego tag.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/lego-my-kylux)


End file.
